


Movie date

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: This was a request from Tumblr for fyrestrike





	Movie date

It was his first date with you, he had to make sure everything was perfect. He knew you loved scary movies so he found a nice drive in playing -your fav horror movie-. He arrived at your home at 9:00 and honked his horn in your driveway. “(Y/n)! Get in here! We’re gonna be late!” bumblebee was obviously not the best at being a gentlemech.

A few moments later you exited the door wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a matching grey hoodie. 

“Boy you sure know how to dress up”

“shut up bee, your sarcasm is not needed.” You gave him a playful glare before climbing into his passenger seat. “I’m only wearing this because we’re going to the drive in, that’s not exactly as dress up occasion.” You lean back in the seat as he pulled out of your driveway and glanced at his holoform. “ You sure you want to see this movie bee? It’s pretty scary.” 

Bee’s holoform looked at you, his face looked almost betrayed. “Me? Afraid? I’m not scared of anything!” You chuckled “alright, but if it’s too scary we can always just leave.” The two of you pulled up to the drive in theater and looked for a spot to park, it was pretty packed for a Friday night. After a few moments of searching bee pulled into a spot near the front of the screen.

“I’m going to go grab snacks, don’t get too scared without me.” You began to make your way to the concession stand. I can’t believe they think I’m going to be scared by some silly movie!You came back a little while later, just as the movie was starting, with a large bag of popcorn. “About time you’re back, the movie is starting!” You shrugged and sounded a handful of popcorn in your mouth. 

The movie was about halfway through and bee seemed to be on edge.“sure you aren’t too scared?” You had the most shit eating grin on your face and you watched his holoform squirm. “Pfft, are you crazy I’m not scar-” be let out a high pitched scream as the antagonist appeared on screen suddenly. You howled with laughter. “What was that bout not being scared?” Bumblebee pouted and turned to face his window. “Whatever, it was just once scare. I’m fine.” Your laughter had finally started to die down as you gasped for air. “You sure you don’t want to head home?” Bee just pouted and stared at the screen.

By the time the movie had actually ended bumblebee was so scared that his whole frame shook, the seat vibrating beneath you. You giggled “I guess you weren’t as scared as I thought!” You really your hand over the arm of bee’s holoform attempting to comfort him. “A-are you kidding? I wasn’t s-scared at all!” 

“Alright let’s head home scaredy cat.”


End file.
